


[podfic] so many colours it nearly broke my heart

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Character of Color, Gen, Hindu Character, Holidays, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Parvati, Padma, and their strengths.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so many colours it nearly broke my heart (day two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64996) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> Thanks so much to Raven for blanket permission (my favorite kind!), and a slightly belated happy Holi to all Hindu fans!

Title: [so many colours it nearly broke my heart]()  
Length: 5:49  
File Size/Type: 11.8 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c4cz7banc1g4ape/so_many_colours_it_nearly_broke_my_heart.mp3)

[Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/hgxkv)


End file.
